He's Mine, And Always Will Be
by x0emz0x
Summary: I felt like writing another fic lol. This is going to be a cross between a Troyella and Troypay. I'm not sure how it's going to end yet. It might end up a Troyella or a Troypay. NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**He's Mine And Always Will Be**

**Summary:** I felt like writing another fic lol. This is going to be a cross between a Troyella and Troypay. I'm not sure how it's going to end yet. It might end up a Troyella or a Troypay. R + R!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned these characters, I would be Disney, and rich. Therefore, I own nothing.

**A/N: **R + R please! I don't mind flames. Also tell me if you would like this story to end up being a Troyella or Troypay.

Sharpay was still the Ice Queen, and was friends with Troy, Kelsi and Ryan. Her and Kelsi had become closer during the school musicals. Sharpay had lured Troy into her little group of friends, with much surprise to the rest of the gang. They all knew she liked him. Except, well Troy He thought she had changed. She was different around him than with everyone else. And that was what hurt Gabriella and the rest of the gang the most. Troy and Gabriella were still together, and were still the school's 'perfect couple'. Chad, Taylor, Jason and Zeke hated Sharpay because of what she was doing to Gabriella. Unfortunately though, Sharpay sat at the gang's table every lunch, and she was with them all through the school day. Thanks to her friendship with Troy.

It was a quite day at East High. It was lunchtime, and the gang were sitting at their normal table. Troy was in between Gabriella and Sharpay. It was hard for Gabriella. She hadn't spoke at all since Sharpay came to the table. The gang, except for Troy realised what pressure it was putting on Gabriella. She had been doing badly in most of her lessons. She hadn't been concentrating, and was finding it hard to work. Even Taylor's afterschool revising sessions weren't helping. Gabriella had been thinking about her and Troy for quite some time now. Ever since Sharpay made friends with Troy, she's been getting worried much more. And, unusually like Gabriella, jealous. Troy seemed to be paying more attention to Sharpay now. Gabriella had been wondering if her and Troy were a good thing. Maybe if they were just friends, things would go back to normal. Or maybe not. If her and Troy broke up, that would give Sharpay a huge chance. and what if they got together? Everytime Gabriella thought about it, she always ended up in tears. She couldn't face losing him. Her first love. First kiss. He was the perfect boyfriend, as people would tell her. She knew it. She knew she was so lucky to have him. Taylor noticed her best friend's blank expression, and started to whisper.

'Are you okay, Gabi?' Whispered Taylor.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine.'

Gabriella looked at Troy and Sharpay, who seemed to be having a good talk. They were both laughing. Sharpay saw Gabriella looking, and forced a smile. Gabriella held back tears and looked back to Taylor. Taylor noticed this.

'Why don't we go to the bathroom?' Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. The two got up, and walked to the bathroom.

'Right Gabi. What's up?'

'Everything. Me. Troy. Sharpay.' Gabriella said.

'Oh, huni. Sharpay's just a bitch who has to always get her own way.' Taylor said.

'I know. That's what's bothering me. What if..' Gabriella said, unable to finish her sentence.

'..You and Troy break up?' Gabriella nodded. 'Oh, Gabi, that won't happen. Troy thinks the world of you.'

'Are you sure about that? It doesn't seem like he does anymore.'

'Yes, I'm sure. Him and Sharpay are just friends. She just wants it to be more. He doesn't look at her the way he looks at you. He doesn't laugh at her jokes with the same laugh he does to yours.'

'Oh, Tay. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. Who knows what I would've done without your help.' Gabriella said, stopping her tears falling down her cheeks.

'I know.' Taylor smiled. 'Do you wanna go back? You can sit between me and Chad if you want.'

Gabriella nodded. 'That would be good Tay.'

The two girls walked back to the cafeteria, Gabriella sitting next to Chad, and Taylor sitting next to her. Chad was confused, but decided he knew what it was about.

'You alright Gabi?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine now. I just can't sit next to him at the moment while he's having so much fun with her.'

Chad nodded. 'Alright.'

The bell rang, and the gang got up to go to their next lessons.

'Troy, you wanna walk with me to class?' Sharpay asked.

'Erm, I think I'll walk with Gabi. You can walk with Ryan.'

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay's angry face, and walked over to Troy. 'Hey' She said.

'Hey, Gabi. You wanna walk to class then?' Gabriella nodded, and smiled as she felt her boyfriend's arms round her. _I do have the perfect boyfriend. _She thought.

'So, Gabi. What was up at lunch? You seemed so..distant. I don't I heard you talk once.'

'Oh. Nothing. I'm alright. I just didn't feel like talking.' Gabriella said.

'Okay.' Troy said as they found their way to the door of their classrom. They walked in, and Gabriella quickly rushed to sit next to Troy. Right to Sharpay's disgust. Taylor laughed at Gabi, and how she'd become so competitive. Troy and Gabriella had been talking through most of the lesson, oblivious to Sharpay's evil giving, and her stares of disgust. Ryan noticed Sharpay, as they were sitting next to eachother.

'Shar, I've seen you giving Gabi lots of evil stares all lesson.'

'Yeah, and your point is?' Sharpay asked, her tone full of ice.

'My point is, is that Troy and Gabi are together. No matter how much you wan to be with him, you can't.' He said, happy that he had finally come out with it.

'Ugh, Ryan! You're my brother. You're supposed to help me. Not be on It's side,' Sharpay scowled.

'Yes, Shar, I'm your brother. And I'm also Gabi's friend. You need to know that you can't have everything you want. I thought you would have figured that out once we got beat for the musical leads lots of times, by those two.'

'Ryan! How could you! Don't remind me of the school musical. And don't tell me that I can't have everything I want. I can, and I'm gonna get it. Believe me.' Sharpay said, just as the bell rang. The class walked out. Ryan suddenly got worried. _What's she going to do? _He wondered.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! This is my first Troypay story. I'm usually doing Troyella stories. But I'm trying to do a story based on most of the pairings, as you'll probably know if you've read my others. There's I think two Troyellas, a Charpay and a Ryelsi. R + R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bits of this story owned...Nada

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

**The Evans' house**

'Shar? What are you doing?' Ryan asked, knocking on his sister's bedroom door.

'Oh, nothing. Come in!' Sharpay said.

'Right..So, what was that about at school today?'

'What was what?' Sharpay asked, acting confused.

'You know, moaning at me!' Ryan shouted.

'You asked for it, Ry. I'm your sister. You're meant to be on my side. you're meant to stick by me!' Sharpay told him.

'Yes, Shar, I'm your brother. And as I told you at school, I'm also Gabi's friend. A close one at that.'

'Yes, I know you're her friend. I really don't have a clue why.' Sharpay said.

'You don't have a clue why? Well, maybe if you stopped trying to get Troy to notice you as more than a friend, then you'd get to know Gabi.' Ryan said.

'Get to know her?! Ryan why would I want to get to know her?' Sharpay asked, angrily.

'Because she's a great friend! And I'm sure she's starting to figure out what you're trying to do!' Ryan shouted.

'Well, that's not going to happen unless you tell her.'

'I know. And I'm not going to tell her because you're my sister. But it best not hurt mine and Gabi's friendship!' Shouted Ryan.

'Well, if you're so worried that it will hurt your friendship, then why are you even helping me?!'

'Because you're my sister! Like I've said a million times! If you're gonna keep shouting at me, then we may aswell not talk. We may aswell not act like brother and sister!'

'Fine! If you want to act like that, then maybe we shouldn't talk! Goodbye Ryan! Thanks for all your help! I'll do it better on my own anyway!' Sharpay shouted, before showing Ryan to her door.

**East High, the next morning.**

Ryan had walked to school on his own that morning, as he and Sharpay still hadn't been talking. He saw Gabriella, and walked up to her.

'Hey, Gabi!'

'Hey Ry. What's up?' She asked.

'Nothing. You alright?' Ryan asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Gabriella smiled. 'Hey, where's Sharpay?'

'Oh, we had a little fight last night. I decided to walk without her.'

'Really? What about?'

'Oh, nothing, just a stupid thing really.' Ryan smiled.

'O, okay.' Gabriella said, unconvinced. Ryan noticed this, so decided to change the subject.

'So, do you want to do something later after school? You know, the gang.'

'Yeah, sure. I haven't been out with you all in a long time.' Gabriella said.

'Great.' Ryan smiled, just as the rest of the gang came, Sharpay and Troy laughing. Ryan noticed Gabriella's face, so he decided to walk in between her and Troy. They went to homeroom, and then class. Soon enough, it was lunch. Like always, the gang sat at their normal table. Including Sharpay. Everyone, except for Troy and Sharpay could notice Gabriella's expression. Gabriella kept her head down for most of the hour, except when she was being spoke to. Ryan decided to talk to Sharpay on the way to class.

'Shar!' Ryan shouted, running up to her.

'What?' Sharpay asked.

'Do you know what you're doing?'

'Not really, no. Why?'

'Well, you're hurting Gabi!' Ryan shouted.

'I know. It's great isn't it?' Sharpay laughed.

Ryan's face dropped. 'Shar? You are really selfish!'

'I know.' Sharpay smiled.

'No Shar, I mean you really are. You don't care about anyone else, other than yourself!'

'Yes I do. I care about me. And I care about Troy. You see, me and Troy are such a better couple than him and Gabriella. He's basically been ignoring her for the past week. He's started to like me more now. I can tell.'

'No Shar! You're wrong. Absolutely wrong! You see, Troy hasn't been ignoring Gabi. He just hasn't had a chance to talk to her, because you're always up in his face! You need to leave him alone!' Ryan said.

'No Ry. I'm not leaving him alone. This is what I've wanted for a long time. Since we first met. I've liked him for that long, and yet I've never been able to have him. This is the closest I've ever been with Troy.' Sharpay's eyes started to fill with tears. 'You see, Ry. I like Troy so much, and I always have. But then Gabriella had to move here, and spoil it all for me! He's the basketball captain, and she's so brainy. It's not a good match at all! I'm just happy that I'm finally getting him to notice me.'

'Shar, you're getting him to notice you, alright. But, like I've said, you're thinking of one person..yourself. You will never be the girl for Troy. Never. He's too in love with Gabriella. They are the perfect couple. You two will never be a couple. You can dream about it, but Shar, it will never, ever happen!' Ryan shouted.

Sharpay had had enough. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she ran off.

_What have I done? _Ryan thought. _I was right, wasn't I? I did the right thing?_

**A/N: This is kinda short, I know. I just thought I'd end it there for now. R + R please! I'll update in a few days. I really need to get one or two of my stories finished soon. The quicker you review, the quicker I'll update! Tell me if you like the idea of Ryan and Sharpay arguing. Or do you think they should talk again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing..Except the plot.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

It was the end of school, and Ryan wallked up to Gabriella.

'Hey, so you still wanna go out with the gang tonight?' He asked.

'Erm..Yeah, sure. But hold on..Is Sharpay going to be there?' Gabriella asked.

'I don't think so. We're still not really talking.'

'Oh right, good.' Gabriella smiled. 'I might be able to talk to Troy about all of this that's going on.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah. I hate seeing you unhappy, Gabi. It's so not like you.' Ryan said.

'Yeah, I know. Well I better go. I'll phone the gang when I get home, to organise it all.'

They both went they're seperate ways, and Gabriella was thinking of what she was going to say to Troy. She wasn't even sure if he'd want to go out, but she knew she'd better think of what to say to him, to make herself not act jealous towards him. She finally got home and called everyone from the gang. They all arranged to go to a cafe which wasn't too far from everyone. She had one person left to call..Troy. She picked up the phone again, and dialed his number.

'Hello?' Troy asked.

'Troy? It's Gabi.'

'Oh, hey! what's up?'

'Nothing..Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with the gang tonight.' Gabriella said.

'Erm, yeah okay. What time? And where?' He asked.

'We're going to the Bravo **(A/N:Made up)** cafe, and we're all meeting there at 8.'

'Okay, I'll be there.' Gabriella smiled. Shee'd missed having Troy around. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been for a meal together.

'Okay, great!' Gabriella said, as she put down the phone. She smiled. _No Sharpay for once. It seems like I'm going to have a good time at last._

The time had come for Gabriella to leave the house. She was dressed in jeans, boots and a dress-type top. She didn't want to be too dressed up, but she didn't want Troy to think she wasn't making an effort. That would definately turn him off. She walked out of her house, and started down the street. Thinking of what she'd say to Troy. _'Troy, we need to talk.' No, that's not a good start. He'll think I'm breaking up with him. That's the last thing on my mind. Erm..'Troy, can we talk about something?' Hmm..I think that's a bit better. It doesn't exactly say I want to break up with him, unlike the first one. _She smiled as she finally got to the cafe. Ryan, Taylor and Chad were already there, standing out side. They smiled, and beckoned for her to go over.

'Aww Gabi, you look stunning!' Taylor said. 'I love your top!'

Gabriella smiled. Since Taylor had been out with Chad, she'd gptten so obsessed with clothes. 'Thanks, Tay. You all look nice.' She smiled.

'So, Gabi, did you phone Troy?' Ryan asked.

'Yeah I did. He's coming. He should be here soon.' Gabriella said.

After about 5 minutes, the rest of the gang came..not including Troy. Gabriella's smiles and laughter turned into a frown. _Maybe he isn't coming then. Maybe I got my hopes up for nothing._

'Hey, guys. Shall we go inside then?' She asked.

'But what about Troy? Zeke asked.

'Oh, if he's coming, he'll meet us inside.' Gabriella said, walking into the cafe and sitting down. The others followed. Gabriella looked up, and saw Troy standing there, with a huge smile on his face. Gabriella smiled, and beckoned him to sit next to her. She hugged him as he sat down.

'I thought you weren't coming.' She said.

'Of course I was coming. I wouldn't miss this for the world.' Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella smiled. 'Why were you late?'

'I couldn't come without giving you these.' Troy said, as he handed her a little bouquet of fake roses. 'I bought fake ones, because they'll stay like that forever. Therefore, we'll always be in eachother's hearts.'

Taylor let out a huge 'Awww.' But Chad covered her mouth.

'Taylor, be quiet! It's a personal moment for them.' Chad whispered in her ear.

Ryan couldn't help but feel some jealousy towards them. It wasn't like he liked Gabriella more than a friend. Of course not. No, it was just that they each had someone, and Ryan was left alone...

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Really short. I just thought I'd leave it at that though. I'll update soon, so review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

The meal ended, and the gang said bye to eachother. Troy and Gabriella stayed behind for a while, and Gabriella started to talk.

'Troy, I need to talk to you about something.'

'What about?' Troy asked.

'Well, you and Sharpay.' Gabriella said.

Troy frowned. 'What about us, Gabi?'

'I don't know Troy. It's just that you've been spending so much time with her. I know I'm not usually the jealous type, but me and Sharpay aren't friends, and it's just awkward when she's sitting at our table, and you're talking to her all the time.'

'Oh, Gabi, look I don't know what to do. Me and Sharpay are friends. I mean, she's a good friend. I know she doesn't get along with you or most of the gang, but she's still my friend.'

Gabriella was disappointed. 'Oh, right. It just seems like your're both getting closer. I'm just scared, that's all.'

Troy looked confused. 'Scared? About what?'

'I don't know. Just forget it.' Gabriella said, chickening out.

'No Gabi. I want to know. What are you scared of?'

'Troy, I don't know if I can tell you at the moment.' Gabriella said, turning to walk away.

Troy grabbed her arm. 'Gabi, please tell me.'

Gabriella looked him in the eye. 'It's me, you and Sharpay, Troy. I don't know if I can handle it. I'm sorry if I seem stupid, but I really don't know if I can handle the fact that she's trying to take you away from me. I know she likes you more than a friend, and it's just too hard for me seeing her laughing and joking about with you, when we both hate eachother. I'm not sure if me and you are really a good idea anymore.' While saying the last sentence, her eyes filled with tears. She turned to walk away again, but Troy started to talk.

'Gabi? What are you saying? You don't want to be with me? Is that it?' Troy asked.

'Troy, of course I want to be with you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I can't be with you at this time. I'm sorry.' Gabriella said, walking away for good.

Troy just stood there. He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend who meant the world to him had just broke up with him. _What am I meant to do? This is all my fault. _He sat down, and buried his head in his hands. He decided to go home, and sleep. He'll work it all out in the morning at school.

**At East high, the next day.**

Gabriella was the first one of the gang there. She still couldn't believe what she'd done yesterday. She was heartbroken, but felt it was the right thing to do. _If Troy really cares about me that much, he'd come back, wouldn't he? _She kept on thinking. She hadn't told Taylor or anyone about yesterday. She figured she'd have to tell everyone today. Taylor came, and walked up to Gabriella, smiling. Gabriella smiled back, but Taylor could tell she was faking it.

'Gabs, what's wrong?' She asked.

'I'll tell you when everyone else comes.' Gabriella said.

Finally, the rest of the gang came, including Sharpay, but not including Troy. Gabriella looked at Sharpay..her eyes filling with tears again. She couldn't handle being near her even more anymore. She walked off, Taylor following.

'Gabi! Wait up! What's up?' Taylor asked, running up to her.

'I.broke.up.with.Troy.' Gabriella said, in between sniffs.

'What?! Why? When?!' Taylor asked.

'Last night, when everyone went. Me and Troy hung back for a bit, and I knew that was my chance to talk to him. And we were talking about him, me and Sharpay, and I said I couldn't handle it, and that maybe we shouldn't be together.'

'Oh no!' Taylor said, pulling her best friend in for a hug.

'It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?' Gabriella asked.

'I'm sure it was, Gabs. Don't worry.' Taylor reassured her.

The warning bell went for homeroom, and Troy was still nowhere to be seen. Chad glanced at Taylor, wondering about Gabriella, and she shook her head, as if to tell him now's not the time. Chad turned away, and listened to Ms. Darbus, which was unusual, because he usually had Troy sitting next to him and talking. Finally, 5 minutes before the end of homeroom, Troy walked in. He hadn't made an effort. It looked as if he'd just got out of bed and walked to school. Gabriella looked at him, and they locked eyes, but Gabriella was the first to turn away. Taylor noticed this, and decided she had t do something. Troy sat down next to Chad, Chad giving him a questioning look.

'Yo, man. What's up?' Chad asked.

'Chad, I can't talk about it right now man. It's still hard on me.' Troy said.

Chad nodded, knowing it was about Gabriella. 'It's about Gabi, isn't it?' Troy nodded. 'Did she talk to you?'

'Yeah.' Troy said.

'What did she say?' Chad asked.

'She broke up with me.'

'What?!' Chad shouted, turning to look at Gabriella, who was looking in their direction. As soon as she noticed Chad looking, she put her head down.

The bell went for first period, and Taylor told Gabriella to walk without her. Taylor hung back to talk to Sharpay.

'Sharpay! What's wrong with you?!' Taylor shouted.

Sharpay looked taken aback. 'What do you mean?'

'What do you mean, what do I mean? Troy and Gabriella aren't together anymore, and it's all YOUR fault!'

'Why? When did they break up?' Sharpay asked, quite shocked.

'Gabriella broke up with him yesterday. She couldn't handle the fact that you were trying to take him away from her. And now you've won! I really do hope you're pleased with yourself.'

'Why would I be pleased with myself?' Sharpay asked.

'Sharpay, don't play dumb with me. You've wanted Troy for ages, and now he's single. So you can go get him. You've ruined my best friend now. Thanks a lot.' Taylor said, and with that, she walked off to maths.

**A/N: How was this chapter? Review please! I might update again tomorrow. If not, then it will probably me Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

Sharpay just stood there in shock. She'd been shouted at, in the middle of the school corridor. She couldn't believe that had just happened. Yeah, she knew a lot of people at the school hated her, and it never bothered her. But being shouted at in the school corridor. That was something completely new. Especially with people looking at her. 'What are you looking at?' Sharpay shouted at them all. Sharpay couldn't help but feel sorry for Gabriella. Sure, they both hated eachother, but Sharpay would have never guessed that Gabriella would break up with her boyfriend over her. _There's gotta be a mistake. _She thought. She walked down the corridor, to Maths. Taylor would be there, Gabriella would be there, so would Troy, Chad and Ryan. _Surely this day can't get any worse. _She thought. As she walked into the classrom 10 mintues late, the class were already working. Gabriella just looked up at her, and then put her head back down to her work. Taylor watched her, and gave her the worst evils ever, but quickly put her head down so Gabriella wouldn't notice. She hadn't told Gabriella about her blowing up at Sharpay in the corridor. Sharpay looked at Troy, with his head down. Then turned her face to Ryan, who was beckoning her to sit down. Sharpay sat next to her twin brother, and smiled.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hey. Why are you late?' Ryan asked.

'Oh, I just went to the bathroom.' Sharpay said.

Ryan was unconvinced. 'You spent 10 minutes in the bathroom?'

Sharpay smiled. 'Yepp.'

'Alright.' Ryan said, still unconvinced.

After about 20 minutes of work, Sharpay turned to her brother again.

'Has Taylor said anything to you?' She asked.

'No, why?'

'Oh, just wondering.' Sharpay replied.

The warning bell went for next period, and then finally after a few more hours, it was time for lunch. The gang walked up to their normal table, and like always, Sharpay sat next to Troy. Only Sharpay, Taylor and Chad knew that Gabriella and Troy weren't together anymore, but none of them planned to tell the rest of the gang. It was up to Gabriella and Troy to do that. Most of lunch passed in silence. Sharpay and Troy hardly spoke. Gabriella sat opposite to Troy so she didn't have to talk to him. Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason wondered what was going on. Ryan decided to whisper to Taylor.

'What's going on? Why's it so quiet?' Ryan asked.

'I don't know, Ry.' Taylor whispered.

'Tay, I know you know. What's up with everyone?'

'I think you'll need to ask Gabriella or Troy.' Taylor said.

Ryan imediately knew what it was all about, and decided to ask Troy in History, which was their next lesson after lunch. Sharpay and Gabriella weren't in that lesson with them, so he figured it would be safe to ask. The warning bell sounded, and everyone walked to their next lessons. Taylor, Gabriella and Zeke to English, Ryan, Troy and Chad to History, and Kelsi, Sharpay and Jason to Science. Once Ryan entered the History classroom, he made sure to sit behind Troy and Chad. Once their teacher started to write on the board, Ryan found this to be his chance to ask Troy what was going on. He leaned forward over his desk, and tapped his friend on the back.

Troy turned around. 'Yeah?'

'What was going on at lunch?' Ryan asked.

Troy's face fell. 'Oh, erm..nothing. I dunno.'

'Troy, tell me please. I'm one of your best friends.' Ryan pleaded.

'Alright. If you must know, Gabriella broke up with me.'

'What? When?' Ryan asked.

'Yesterday. And I don't know why.' Troy lied, not wanting Ryan to argue with his sister.

'Oh, okay.' Ryan said.

The rest of the lesson passed quietly, the 3 friends working silently. Ryan had a feeling that Sharpay was behind the break-up. He thought he'd ask her in next lesson. Once the warning bell for next lesson came, Ryan stood up and walked off to Drama, sat down in his normal seat and waited for Sharpay to arrive. Sharpay came, and sat next to Ryan. She noticed his face, and decided to ask what was wrong.

'What's up, Ry?' She asked.

'Did you know that troy and Gabi broke up?'

Sharpay's face fell. 'Yeah.'

'What did you do to make them break up?' Ryan asked.

'What do you mean, what did I do? I did nothing. I only found out when Taylor shouted at me in the corridor today, before Maths.' Sharpay stated.

'So that was why you were late for class?'

Sharpay nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Oh. I was wondering why Taylor was 5 minutes late. She's never late.' Ryan said.

'Yeah, I know.'

'So, what did she say to you? Or rather, shout to you?' He asked.

'Erm.. She came up to me, and just told me that I hope I'm pleased with myself, because I've ruined her best friend.' Sharpay said.

Ryan nodded. 'I see. Well, Shar I suppose she is partly right. I mean, Gabi is probably ruined now. Troy was the only guy she's ever loved. Did you have anything to do with the break-up?'

'I don't know. If you mean, did I do anything? Then no. Gabriella broke up with him before I had the chance. I think you'll have to ask Gabriella or Troy about the rest. I know as much as you do.' Sharpay said, before putting her head down to work.

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. Review please, and I might update again tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Next chapter! R + R please!

Once the lesson had passed, it was time to go home. Ryan thought he'd ask Gabriella what was going on, to not disturb or angry Troy by asking him again. Ryan waited for Gabriella outside the school. Once she came out, he walked up to her.

'Hey, Gabs.' He said.

'Hey, what's up?'

'I know about you and Troy.' Ryan said.

'Oh.' Was all Gabriella could say.

'Listen, Gabs. I know it's hard on you. But I need to know. Did Sharpay do anything?' Ryan asked.

'What? No. Well, I broke up because her and Troy were so close. I couldn't handle it.'

Ryan nodded. 'I see. So Sharpay didn't say anything to you or do anything to make you break up with Troy?'

'No. Which I'm quite surprised at, actually.' Gabriella said.

'Oh, alright then. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I just needed to know.'

Gabriella smiled. 'It's alright, Ry. Everyone's gonna find out sooner or later, aren't they?'

'Yeah. Well I'll talk to ya later!' Ryan said, as he walked off.

Gabriella smiled as she saw her best friend walk away. She started to walk home, and was thinking about Troy once more. _I did the right thing, didn't I? Troy deserves someone much better than me. He deserves someone who won't get jealous when she sees him talking to girls. But I only get jealous when I see him talking to Sharpay. Why is that? When the cheerleaders walk up to him and flirt with him, I'm alright. But I suppose that's because I know he doesn't go for the cheerleader type. _She kept on thinking, and then decided to forget abou it once she reached her door. She walked into the living room, and started to watch TV. Her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen, and saw that it was Ryan. _That's odd. Ry hardly ever calls me. _She pressed the green button.

'Hey, Ry. What's up?'

'Hey Gabs. Nothing much. I'm bored, and I thought I'd phone you for once.' Ryan said.

'Oh, right. Ok.' Gabriella said.

'Is that all you can say?' Ryan said, acting hurt.

'Ha, Ry. Shut up.'

'Ok Mam..Will do.'

After a 2 minute silence, Gabriella started to talk. 'Ry! Talk! You're wasting your credit here!'

'Well you told me to shut up, so I was doing exactly as you said.' Ryan laughed.

Gabriella laughed. 'Ha you're so funny..Not.'

'Alright.' Ryan said, laughing. 'Hey, Gab. Do ya wanna come out with me to get something to eat?'

'Yeah, sure. My mum's not home anyway, and I can't cook. So I'll need to buy food to fill up this rumbling tummy of mine.' Gabriella said.

Ryan laughed, 'Alright. When will you be ready?'

'Erm..Give me about 20 minutes?'

'Yeah, ok. You best be ready on time, because I'm gonna come and pick you up in exactly 20 minutes. Well, 19 now.' Ryan said, just as he hung up the phone

Gabriella laughed, and went upstairs to get changed. She got out of her clothes that she wore to school, and decided to put on some tight jeans, a white top with a red and white stripy top over the top, a red belt, and some red dolly shoes. She took her heair out, letting it fall to her shoulders, and figured she was pleased with her look. She heard a knock on the door, and had to run around trying to find her bag. After about 2 minutes of running around, she foudn it and ran down the stairs to open the door. Ryan smiled at her.

'Why hello, Gabs.' He said, stunned at how she looked.

'Hey, Ry.' She smiled. 'Where are we going?'

'I was thinking..MacDonalds!' He said, holding out his arm.

Gabriella linked her arm into his, and smiled. 'Alright Mr. Big Spender. MacDonalds it is.'

They both laughed. 'You were 2 minutes late. Tutut.'

'Well, can't a girl try and look good for her best friend?'

'Sorry, no. You don't need to try, Gabs. You always do.' Ryan said, facing his head to the floor.

'Ry, that's not true.' Gabriella said, getting embarrased.

'Yeah it is. Believe me. I've known you for what? A year and a half now. And I've been your friend for about a year. I think I'd know if you looked good, Gabs.' Ryan smiled. He decided to change the subject, because he knew this would turn into one of those playing around arguments. 'So, what are ya thinking of doing once we graduate?'

'Oh, I don't know yet. I'm gonna apply to a few colleges. I want to do something with maybe nursing. Or maybe become a maring biologist.'

Ryan smiled. 'Aw cool. Sharpay wants me to go into theatre with her. She's already got leaflets from about all of the theatre schools in the US. 'Not that we need schooling. We'll be teaching them.' As she says.'

'Well, I suppose Sharpay's right. You don't need schooling, Ry. You're an amazing actor.' Gabriella smiled.

'Ha, Gabs. You might think that. But we've only acted in school plays, and a few community plays in the summer. Nothing major. Oh, here we are.'

They ordered their food, and sat down. Most of the time spent in MacDonalds was spent eating. Neither of the two had anything to talk about when they had food in front of them. After MacDonalds, they walked around the town for a bit. It was 8pm by the time they were getting tired of walking. Gabriella decided to go home, as her mum would probably be worrying. Ryan offered to walk her home, and she accepted. Once they reached Gabriella's house, they stopped at the door.

'I had a great time today, Ry.' Gabriella smiled.

'Me too.' Ryan said, smiling back. 'This is like the first time we've been out together on our own. It would be good to do it again sometime.'

'Yeah, I'd love to. It would be nice.'

Ryan smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella smiled, as she opened the door. Ryan made sure she'd shut the door properly before leaving. Once inside, Gabriella was full of smiles. She'd just had a great time out with her best friend. Why wouldn't she be smiling?

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I might update again tomorrow. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Next chapter! R + R please!

The next day, Gabriella was up early. She still had an hour until she had to leave to get to school, so she thought she'd get ready and then watch TV until she had to leave. She put her hair up in a low ponytail, and put some jeans and a t shirt on, carrying her bag and trainers down the stairs with her. She sat down, and remembered last night. She smiled at the thought. After 45 minutes of watching TV, Gabriella had to leave. She walked to school, and met up with Taylor. Next to come, was Ryan, who gave Gabriella the hugest of smiles. Taylor gave her best friend a confused look, and Gabriella told her she'd tell her later. After the rest of the gang came, they all walke into school. Troy and Sharpay were talking normally again, but to Gabriella's and the rest of the gang's surprise, she didn't mind as much as she used to. In homeroom, Taylor wanted the gossip.

'Soo. What's up with you and Ry?' She asked.

'Oh. We just went out for a few hours last night.' Gabriella said.

'Where did ya go?'

'MacDonalds.' Gabriella said.

'Oh, right.' Taylor laughed. 'So, what did you do?'

'We just walked round town, and he walked me home.'

'And??..' Taylor asked.

'And what? There was nothing else.' Gabriella said.

'Oh, Gabs. You're boring.'

'Well he kissed my cheek, and then I went inside.' Gabriella said, smiling.

Taylor screamed, not noticing that the whole class was looking at her. 'Aww! He so likes you, Gabs!'

Gabriella smiled. 'He might do.'

'He might do? Gabs, he kissed you on the cheek, walked you home, asked you to go out at last minute. Girl, he totally likes you.' Taylor said.

Gabriella just smiled. 'So, do you like him?' Taylor asked.

'Tay, I don't know. I mean he's my best friend.'

Taylor sighed. 'Yeah, he's your best friend. That doesn't mean you can't like him as more. Ryan sure doesn't have a problem with it.' She smiled.

Gabriella smiled. By that time, homeroom, had ended and it was time for first period. Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason had basketball, and the girls aswell as Ryan all had Geography, so they walked to class together. Sharpay and Gabriella weren't trying to keep out of eachother's ways as much as they used to. They were walking basically next to eachother, with just a little gap in between them. As soon as they got to the Geography classroom, they sat down in their normal seats. Ryan and Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella, and Kelsi with a friend out of the gang. Gabriella turned her head and looked at Ryan, who smiled at her. She turned back round, and listened to their teacher. Once they were told to start working, Taylor started with Gabriella again.

'Go on, Gabs.'

'What?' Gabriella asked.

'You know. Ask him to go out again tonight. See what happens.' Taylor said.

'I might.' Gabriella said.

'Ok. If you do, promise to tell me everything.' Gabriella nodded.

Over at the twins' table, Sharpay was concentrating on her work, but Ryan couldn't even put one sentence together. Sharpay had noticed, but thought nothing of it, so she continued to work. After 10 minutes of Ryan's sighing and moaning because he couldn't do the work, Sharpay had had enough.

'Ry, what's up?' She asked.

'Nothing.' He said, looking over at Gabriella.

Sharpay noticed this. 'Gabriella?' She asked.

Ryan nodded. 'Yeah.' He smiled. 'Hey, I've just realised. You and Gabi haven't been at eachother's throat as usual. I'm confused.'

'Oh. I don't know what happened to be honest, Ry.'

Ryan smiled. 'You two are starting to like eachother as friends.'

Sharpay looked at him. Ry! What are you on about. No. Ugh.'

'Ok, whatever sis.' Ryan said, looking at Gabriella for a second time.

'You like her, don't you?' Sharpay asked.

Ryan nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Well why don't you see if she wants to go out?' Sharpay asked.

'Shar, I told you your'e starting to become friends. You wouldn't usually tell me that. You'd give me a right shouting at.'

'No, Ry. We're not friends, We're..I don't know. Not friends.'

'Alright. I might ask her out.'

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is a bit short. I'll update again probably tomorrow. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

A week had passed, and Gabriella and Ryan still hadn't asked eachother out. Taylor was getting impatient. She knew Gabriella still had feelings for Troy, and vice versa. But she could also tell that Gabriell had small feelings for Ryan. Taylor knew that to get over Troy, Gabriella would need to go out with Ryan. Even if it didn't help her get over Troy, it would be worth a try. Taylor started talking to Gabriella about it on the way to school. Gabriella agreed that she'd talk to Ryan after homeroom. As they walked up to East High, they met up with the rest of the gang as usual. Troy and Sharpay were talking, Gabriella and Troy smiled at eachother, and Taylor pushed Gabriella into Ryan. Gabriella gave Taylor evils, and Taylor laughed.

'I'm so sorry, Ry.' Gabriella said, embarrased.

Ryan smiled. 'Hey, it's alright. I need to talk to you anyway.'

'Oh, what about?' Gabriella asked.

'Oh, erm well you know the other week, when we agreed to go out again?'

'Yeah?' Gabriella said.

'Well, I was just wondering..Ifyou'dliketogooutagainonSaturday.' Ryan said, a bit too fast.

'Sorry, Ry. I didn't catch the last bit.'

'Do you want to go out again on Saturday? We can invite the gang along if you want.' Ryan repeated.

'Oh, yeah that would be great. Having the gang come along would be good too.' Gabriella and Ryan smiled.

'Alright, well I'll see ya on Saturday then.' Ryan said, smiling as they entered their homeroom class.

The gang sat in their normal seats, and Gabriella and Taylor sat in silence for most of homeroom, which was very unusual. Gabriella didn't want Taylor to start going on about her and Ryan again, especially when Ryan and Troy were in the room aswell. She didn't think it would be a good mix. Not that she thought Troy would be jealous and would argue with Ryan, but going out with your friend, who's also your ex boyfriend's friend when you haven't long split up with your ex, just isn't a good mix. Once homeroom had ended, everyone got up and walked out of the room. Troy tapped Gabriella on her shoulder, as a way of saying 'See ya in a minute.' Gabriella smiled, although she couldn't help feeling a bit upset. _He's hardly coming near me now. _She thought. But ignored it as Taylor walked up to her and they walked to their lesson. They walked to Maths, which most of the gang had together - Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay. Kelsi, Zeke and Jason had Maths, but in a different classroom. Everyone sat down, and the teacher came in.

'So, Gabs. What were you and Ry talking about?' Taylor smiled.

'We arranged to go out on Saturday.' She smiled.

'Oh, wow! Yay!' Taylor shouted.

'And the rest of the gang should be coming aswell.' Taylor's face dropped. 'What's that face for, Tay?'

'You're meant to be alone!' Taylor said. 'Ah, well. I can just help you out with Ry then.'

Gabriella laughed. 'Tay, I don't need help.' She then turned to look at Ryan and smiled at him.

'Girl! You're falling for him bad.'

'No I'm not.' Gabriella said, unconvinced herself.

Taylor smiled, and put her head down to work. After a fe minutes of silent working, Taylor spoke into Gabriella's ear, 'Ryan, Ryan, Ryan.'

Gabriella shot her friend a look, incase Ryan heard it.

Most of the lesson went quickly, as they were all working. Once the lesson had finished, it was time for English, which the whole gang had together.Eventually, it was luch. Like always, the gang sat at their normal table, and in their normal places. Again, like usual everyone were talking in their normal groups. Troy to Sharpay and Chad, although Chad ignored Sharpay completely and only listened to Troy. Gabriella was talking to Taylor, and occasionally Ryan, Zeke and Jason were talking, and Ryan and Kelsi. Gabriella had decided to organise with the gang about going out on Saturday. She told them what her and Ryan had organised, and everyone agreed. Sharpay was coming along this time, but much to everyone's surprise, Gabriell didn't try and get her not to come. She just agreed and nodded at her. Once they'd agreed to go out, Sharpay smiled at Ryan. Gabriella noticed this, and asked Ryan about it when they walked to next lesson together.

'Why was Sharpay smiling at ya?' Gabriella asked, smiling.

'Oh, I told her about me and you going out, and she was the one who told me to ask you out again. Which I did. I asked you out this Saturday.'

'Oh, cool. Yeah, Taylor was doing the same to me.' They both laughed.

'It's funny how my sister and Taylor hate eachother's guts, but they both seem to have the same ideas.'

'Yeah.' Gabriella nodded.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Yeah, short again I'm sorry. I'll probably update again later though! So review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Next chapter! R + R please!

It was Saturday, and the day which the gang was going out together. Gabriella was excited, and had told Taylor to go round to hers, so they could get ready together. Of course, Taylor agreed. She loved girly times with Gabriella. She had to make sure that her best friend would be irresistable to Ryan, and probably Troy Not that she needed any help, she was gorgeous anyway. It would help show Troy what he'd lost, and what he'd definately need to earn back if he wanted Gabriella back. Taylor knew she woudln't let Gabriella give in too easily to Troy. If he truly loved her, he'd think twice about talking to his girlfriend's enemy, more than his actual girlfriend. Once the two girls had got ready, they had 15 minutes to get to the mall, which is where everyone was meeting. They decided they'd walk there, inctead of taking the car, because it was only about a 10 minute walk from Gabriella's house.

Once they were both there, they had a little while until everyone else would be coming. They were both talking, and Troy came, with Sharpay. Gabriella looked at him, and smiled. She smiled at Sharpay, too. Taylor hoped nothing would happen between them 3 today. The rest of the gang came, and Taylor went over to Chad, leaving Ryan and Gabriella alone. Although Troy seemed to be having fun with Sharpay, he still had feelings for Gabriella, and was wondering what was going on between them two. He decided it was just them two growing closer as friends, and ignored it, carrying on talking to Sharpay. The gang decided they's go shopping for a bit, and then stop somewhere to eat, and walk around town for a little bit. After hours of shopping, and after the girls had finally bought what they wanted, the shopping was over. Except for, of course Sharpay's occasional pointing and 'I want them shoes!'. They stopped at a nearby cafe, and then walked out, and walked round town. Gabriella and Ryan were walking behind everyone else, talking.

'It's been great today.' Gabriella smiled.

'Yeah, it has. You know, I don't think I've ever had this much fun with anyone, until you.' Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled. 'Aww, Ry. Same here.'

Ryan smiled, although he knew it wasn't true. She'd had loads of fun with Troy before. But he decided not to bring that up. Gabriella moved closer to Ryan, and she put her arms around him. Ryan suddenly felt a bit embarrased. He'd never been this close to a girl. Especially one who he'd liked as much as Gabriella. He smiled, and Taylor turned round. She looked at them, and smiled at them both, wondering what was going on between them now. Gabriella eventually started to get tired, and said that she wanted to go home. Again, Ryan offered to walk her home, and she accepted. Everyone was happy at how close they were. Well, everyone except Troy.

Ryan and Gabriella slowly walked to Gabriella's house, and Gabriella saw that her mum wasn't in. She asked Ryan if he wanted to go in for a bit, and he said yes. He was nervous, but decided that there was nothing to be nervous about. They were friends. Close friends, which Ryan loved. They walked in, and Gabriella made her way to the living room, Ryan following and sitting down. Gabriella turned on the TV and smiled at him. Ryan returned the smile, and watched TV. Gabriella then wen out to get them both drinsk from the kitchen, and when she came back, she sat next to Ryan, resting her head on his shoulder. Ryan smiled at this. After an hour of watching TV, Ryan decided to ask Gabriella the question he'd been wanting to ask her for a long time.

'Gabi, there's something I want to ask you.'

Gabriella looked up at him. 'Yeah?'

'Erm..Well you know how close we are? And how much we've gotten to know eachother these few tiems we've been out?'

Gabriella nodded.

'Well, I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?' He asked.

Gabriella smiled. 'Of course, Ry.'

Ryan smiled at her, as she rested her head on his shoulder again. after a few more hours, Mrs Montez came home, and it was time for Ryan to go. Gabriella's mum was happy that her daughter seemed more cheerful now that she was with Ryan. She'd missed Gabriella being with Troy. She'd thought Troy was the perfect gentleman. But maybe Ryan could be that perfect gentleman also...

**A/N: So that's that chapter. I'll soon be putting more of Troypay in this story. Probably in the next chapter. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

It had been a few weeks since Ryan and Gabriella had started going out. They hadn't told anyone, except Chad nad Taylor. Ryan hadn't even told his sister. It was hard to keep things from Sharpay, especially when you're with her most of the day. And, being the gossip queen that she is, it also wasn't a good idea to tell her _everything. _The gang were all at school, and it was lunch time. Gabriella and Ryan were getting extremely close. Much closer than they were when they were just friends. Troy noticed this, but like always, decided to ignore it. He just thought they were getting closer as friends. Gabriella didn't have a clue how Chad had been able to keep it from Troy, but amazingly he had. It could have to do with the fact that Troy had been getting closer and closer to Sharpay since the break up with Gabriella. And, surprisingly, Gabriella hardly seemed to notice. And when she did, she didn't care as much. She had Ryan.

Everyone was chatting in their little groups like always. Ryan and Gabriella were laughing and talking about some random things. Gabriella found herself never laughing like this when she was with Troy. Maybe Ryan was different. She figured it must be because they'd grown so close as friends. They'd been friends for over a year before they'd got together, so hey'd gotten to know eachother more easily. When Gabriella was with Troy, they hadn't known eachother that long. Maybe about 3 months. Not really long enough to get to know eachother like Ryan and Gabriella have.

Troy and Sharpay were talking and laughing like always. Gabriella kept on looking at them occasionally. Ryan noticed, but didn't mind. He knew Gabriella would still have feelings for Troy. Even if they weren't big feelings like they used to be, he knew she'd still have some small feelings. In the back of her heart. But, being the understanding, kind and patient guy Ryan was, he still loved Gabriella. Yes, loved. He'd like her from the moment he set eyes on her, when she first came to East High. Of course, it might not have seemed like it. He soon became the 'Ice Prince', as Sharpay was the 'Ice Princess'. He had to follow her everywhere, but Gabriella had understood him. She knew there must be someone else inside of him, waiting to come out. And after her and Troy won the parts for the musical, and Sharpay and Ryan started to change, Gabriella found that part of Ryan. One who was kind, soft and such a good friend. She was glad she'd met him.

'So, Troy. Do you want to go out tonight? Just me and you?' Sharpay whispered.

Troy nodded. 'Yeah, why not. Could be fun.'

Sharpay smiled. 'Great. We'll sort it out after school.'

Just then, the bell went, and everyone walked to class. They all had the next lesson together, which was good. Ryan and Gabriella walked together, Troy and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad, and Jason, Zeke and Kelsi. They got into the classroom, and sat down. Gabriella next to Taylor, like always. Taylor smiled at her best friend as they were told to sit down. Gabriella smiled back, and listened to the lecture being given to them by the teacher. It was only her who really seemed to be listening. Taylor had been trying to get her attention, but Gabriella's mind just didn't notice Taylor trying to talk to her. It just kept on returning to Ryan, and what a difference he was to Troy. She didn't know whether it was a good thin or a bad thing just yet though.

'Gabi!' Taylor whispered right into her ear.

Gabriella jumped. 'What?'

'Oh, so now you hear me.' Taylor laughed.

'Oh, sorry. I was just..thinking.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, I know.' Taylor said, rolling her eyes. 'So, hows you and Ryan?'

'Oh, we're good. I think we're gonna go out tonight. I don't know where though.'

Taylor nodded. 'That't good. Hey, did ya see Troy and Sharpay getting close today at lunch?'

'Yeah, they seemed cosy.' Gabriella said, not really taking any notice.

Taylor was confused at how calm her best friend looked. 'Hey, you alright? Usually when we talk about Troy and Sharpay, you want to bite my head off!'

Gabriella laughed. 'Yeah, I'm fine Tay. I think I'm finally getting over Troy now. I really like Ryan, I mean he's amazing.'

'Aww, that's nice. Hmm..So do you like Ryan more than Troy?'

'I don't know yet, Tay. I mean I got to know Ryan much more than I did with Troy before I started going out with him, which I think is a good thing. Not that Troy isn't a gentleman. But Me and Ryan are so close now. We tell eachother everything, he understands me much more than Troy does, you know?'

Taylor nodded. 'Yeah, I understand. Somtiems I wish Chad could be like that, instead of trying to show me off at every opportunity.'

Gabriella laughed. 'Tay, Chad just knows how lucky he is to be with you.'

'Thanks, girl. Hmm..we better get some work done.'

The girls both started their work which was meant to be started about 20 mintues ago. But ever since Taylor and Gabriella had become best friends, they'd hardly finished any work. Which was weird for two girls on the decathalon team! Chad didn't mind it though. He didn't want his girlfriend to be the cleverest girl all the time. He loved it when her 'rebel side' took over her body sometimes. The same with Troy, when he and Gabriella were together.

Troy was chatting to Chad, while they were working, and Chad had told Troy to write Sharpay a note, telling he where they were going. Chad wasn't going to tell Gabriella. He was close with both of them, but Troy had been his friend for the longest, and he'd kept a secret from Troy aswel - Gabriella and Ryan. So why couldn't he keep one from Gabriella? Troy agreed, and wrote a little note and threw it at Sharpay. Ryan was busy doing his work and daydreaming about Gabriella, that he hadn't noticed. Sharpay unfolded the paper, and read it to herself:

_Shar, I'll come to your house tonight at 6pm, and we'll go to the mall. Troy x_

Sharpay smiled, and folded it back up and put it in her bag. She turned round to Troy, and nodded, as Troy smiled. Eventually after a few hours, it was time to go home. Everyone was saying bye, and Ryan took Gabriella away from the gang so he could ask her about tonight.

'Do you still want to go out tonight?' Ryan asked.

Gabriella smiled 'Of course. Where are we going?'

'Do you just want to go to the mall? There's loads of stuff to do..I watch you shopping, the cinema, eating, bowling.'

'Yeah, great. what time?' Gabriella asked.

'Erm, about 5.45?' Gabriella nodded, and they went their seperate ways.

**A/N: How did you like it? Both the pairs are going to the mall, at basically the same time. Will they see eachother there? Or not? I'll update again soon! Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Next chapter! R + R please!

Later that day after school, Ryan walked to Gabriella's house, leaving his house at 5.30 so he'd get to Gabriella's by 5.45. Sharpay didn't even bother asking him where he was going, as she was busy getting ready. She was going out with Troy tonight. Sharpay smiled at the fact. She'd waited so long for this to happen, and it's finally happing. At last. She'd be able to discover that Troy really has feelings for her. It was all working out at last.

Ryan got to Gabriella's, and her mum smiled as she opened the door. 'She'll be down in a minute.' Miss Montez said, while motioning for Ryan to sit on the sofa. About 5 minutes later, Gabriella emerged in the living room. Ryan was amazed. She looked gorgeous. She was dressed in jeans, boots, and a black strappy top. Gabriella smiled at Ryan's face, and opened the front door so they could go out. Miss Montez said bye, and Gabriella agreed to be in by 8.30, as she had homework. They got to the mall, chatting on the way, and Gabriella decided to hit the shops, Ryan following shortly behind.

It was now 6pm, and Troy hadn't shown up to meet Sharpay. She was getting worried. It had only just turned 7, but she was nervouse in case he was only joking. No, why would he? Him or Chad weren't laughing when he gave her the note. No, he was definately coming. The clock turned 7.05, and the door knocked. Sharpay ran down the stairs, nearly falling down the last one, and opened the door. There stood Troy, smiling away.

'You're late.' Sharpay said.

'Yeah, sorry.' Troy said, still smiling.

'Hmm..Lets go then.' Sharpay went into the living room to get her bag, and walked out of the door, linking her arm with Troy's. They got to the mall, and like Gabriella, Sharpay decided to hit the shops. Troy sighed at this, but figured there was no stopping Sharpay when it comes to shops. He had no choice but to follow her. He watched her looking at all these different clothes. _She likes too much expensive clothes. _He thought. It was now 6.45, and Sharpay was still in the same shop, and had been trying on clothes for at least 30 minutes, and still hadn't bought one thing. Troy was her 'Personal Assisstant.' As she would say. He was the one who told her what looked best on her. But, obviously, he couldn't choose. They all looked gorgeous on her. Sharpay had finally had enough, and bought a new pair of jeans and some more dolly shoes. Troy sighed in relief as they walked out of the shop, him carrying her bag.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryan and Gabriella were happily strolling along, laughing at jokes. Unlike Sharpay, however, Gabriella hadn't bought anything yet. They'd been looking at clothes, but Gabriella didn't have the expensive taste like Sharpay. Yeah, she liked the clothes, but she didn't spend way too much on them. She'd rather wait for the sales. They walked up to Miss Sixty, and Gabriella swore she saw a familiar head from the back. _Who's he with? _She wondered. Then both of the people she'd been looking at turned around. Gabriella's mouth opened. It was Sharpay. With Troy! What on earth was going on? Troy hadn't noticed Gabriella just yet, but Sharpay had. She'd decided to take Troy in the opposite direction. Gabriella didn't follow. She wanted to forget it. Troy Bolton, her ex. With Sharpay Evans. Her enemy, and her boyfriend's sister. What was going on?

Gabriella decided that she'd had enough, and Ryan walked her home. He kissed her cheek as she walked in, but it didn't seem as nice as it used to. She'd started to change. Now that she'd seen Troy and Sharpay together on their own, she'd gotten scared. Well, Sharpay wasn't really her enemy anymore. Yeah, they weren't friends, but they weren't bitching about eachother now or wanting to bite eachother's heads off everytime they came within touching distance from eachother. Miss Montez wondered why Gabriella was home so early. It was only 7.45. Her daughter usually came in just in time for curfew. Gabriella just bid her mum goodnight and walked upstairs to do her homework. She couldn't concentrate. Finally, after 2 hours of working, she'd finished most of it and even though it was way earlier than she usually would, she got into bed and fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While Ryan was walking home, he wondered what was up with Gabriella. She'd hardly spoke on the way home. He hadn't seen Troy and Sharpay, and Gabriella hadn't mentioned it to him. All the way home he wondered. Was she going off him? Was she only using him? Does she suddenly like Troy loads more again? All these questions kept popping into his head. But they were pushed to the back of his mind when he walked in his house. It had taken him an hour to walk home, because he was walking so slow. Sharpay was back, and was smiling too much. Ryan wondered what was going on. He's never seen Sharpay smiling that much in years. Something had happened. But he decided to to talk to her about it just yet. He had a lot of things on his mind at the moment.

**A/N: So that's that. Hmm..What will happen with Ryan and Gabriella? Will Gabriella try and win Troy back? Will Gabriella stare hating on Sharpay again? Find out in the next few chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

The next day at school was just a normal day. Sharpay hadn't told Troy that she saw Gabriella and Ryan together at the mall, and Gabriella and Ryan were acting normal with eachother. Taylor and Chad were waiting for Gabriella at the door to East High. When she finally turned up, she was linking arms with Ryan. They seemed normal, like nothing had happened yesterday. Gabriella hadn't told Taylor or anyone that she saw Sharpay and Troy together, so Taylor had nothing to wory about or talk to her friend about today. Just the usual gossip.

Sharpay and Troy turned up, linking arms. When Gabriella saw them, she cringed. _How can this be? _She thought. She pulled Ryan, Taylor and Chad inside the school, even though they still had 10 minutes until homeroom. Taylor noticed Troy and Sharpay, while they walked into East High. She figured that something had happened with them and Gabriella. And then she saw them both linking arms. Taylor was confused. She nudged Ryan to look behind, and he noticed the same thing. He, too was confused. _Them two together? _He wondered. Chad obviously knew what was going on, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

10 minutes had passed, and the bell went. Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Ryan walked into homeroom. Gabriella and Taylor sitting next to eachother, Chad nad Ryan sitting in their normal places, waiting for Troy and Sharpay. But Troy and Sharpay didn't show up. Everyone was really confused. They'd seen them before school, but they hadn't shown up to class. Eventually, 10 minutes later, they walked in, laughing with eachother. Again, Gabriella cringed at this. Ryan and Chad both gave Troy and Sharpay confused glances, as they sat down in their seats. Sharpay ignored Ryan as he tried to talk to her.

On the way to first period, Gabriella wasn't talking. She was too busy watching Troy's and Sharpay's every move, as they were walking in front of everyone else. Troy, Chad, Kelsi and Jason had Science, while Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke had Maths. Once Troy had walked Sharpay to her Maths room, he walked with Chad, Kelsi and Jason to the Science room. Again, Gabriella cringed at the long hug between Troy and Sharpay. He hadn't even spoke to her once today. Or even acknowledged her. She was worried.

They all walked into Maths, and sat in their usual places. Gabriella and Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan, and zeke with someone else on the basketball team. Everything was going fine. Everyone was listening to the teacher. Until Taylor decided to talk to Gabriella about what was happening.

'Gabs, what's up? You seem a little tense.'

'What? Oh, nothing. I'm fine.' Gabriella said.

Taylor shook her head. 'No, Gabs really. What's wrong?'

Gabriella sighed. She knew if she didn't tell Taylor, she'd be listening to a lot of begging and pleading all day. 'Troy and Sharpay.'

'Oh. Yeah, they're still close, aren't they.'

'No. I saw them at the mall yesterday. Together. I don't think Ryan saw them though, and Sharpay pulled troy away before he could notice me.' Gabriella said.

'Oh no. Really? What do you think they were doing there?' Taylor asked.

'Tay, they were on a date. I know a date when I see one. I just don't get it.'

'Why don't you get it?'

'Troy.and.Sharpay. I mean, come on. It's impossible. I know Sharpay has feelings for Troy. But Troy have feelings for Sharpay? It can't be possible, can it?' Gabriella asked.

'Look, Gabs. I don't know what to say. I mean, it could happen. But you have Ryan, don't you?'

Gabriella nodded.

'You do still like Ryan, don't you?' Taylor asked.

'What? Of course, Tay What a stupid question.' Gabriella said, laughing.

Taylor laughed too, although she wasn't sure Gabriella was telling the absolute truth. She decided to let it go for the day and get on with her work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at Ryan's and Sharpay's table, Sharpay was the one daydreaming today. She'd hardly started her work, and Ryan was confused. Who could she be daydreaming about? He decided to ask her.

'Shar?'

'Yeah, Ry?' Sharpay asked.

'Why are you so happy?' Ryan asked.

'What are you on about? I'm always happy.' Sharpay said.

'Alright. But you had a fat grin on your face last night when I came home. And now you're close with Troy.'

Sharpay smiled at him. Ryan's face dropped. 'You're with Troy!'

'No, not yet. But I will be soon.' Sharpay said. 'We went out to the mall yesterday.'

'Oh, did you? I was there too, With Gabi.'

'Yeah, I saw you. She saw us aswell.' Sharpay said.

Ryan thought for a moment. 'Is that why she'd been acting weird?' He mutted to himself.

'What did you say?' Sharpay asked.

'Oh, nothing.' Ryan said, returning to his work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Science, Chad and Troy were talking while doing their work. As Chad had noticed Gabriella's reaction when she saw Troy and Sharpay together, he knew he'd have to bring it up to Troy, before the gang split up.

'Hey, man. You and Sharpay going out yet?'

'Nah, why?' Troy asked.

'Oh, just wondering. Hey, did you go out yesterday then?' Chad asked.

'Yeah, we had fun. But Sharpay didn't want to stay too long, for some reason.'

'Oh, did she tell you why?'

'Nah.' Troy said. 'Hey, why are ya asking me all these questions?'

'Oh, I don't know.' Chad said, putting his head down to work. Then, after about a minute he gave up. 'Oh, alright. Gabriella's feeling uncomfortable about you and Sharpay!'

Troy's face dropped. 'What? what you on about?'

'I said it. She doesn't like you and Sharpay together.' Chad said.

'But what's that got to do with her?' Troy asked, confused.

'Oh, Troy. She still likes you, man. Well, she hasn't told me but the way she acts and looks at you still, I can tell. And you don't even talk to her anymore!'

'She has Ryan. Why would she still like me?' Asked Troy.

'Troy. You're dumb.' Chad said, before turning to his work. Troy couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth. Did Gabriella still like him?

**A/N: So that's that chapter. I'll post the next one up in a few days probably. Review please. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

Troy was lying down on his bed, thinking. It was 11.30pm, and he was meant to be going to sleep, as he had school in the morning. But he couldn't. He had one thing on his mind..Gabriella. Ever since Chad had told him that in Science. Ever since he'd been told that Gabriella still liked him, he hadn't been able to get it out of her head. He'd be asking himself all these questions. Was Chad lieing? Does she like me? If she does, why won't she take me back? Why's she with Ryan? He had so many questions unanswered, but he couldn't answer them himself. The only person who could, would be Gabriella.

Eventually after what seemed like days, Troy finally got to sleep. He dreamed about the old times with Gabriella. Oh, how he missed them now. His alarm suddenly went off, and he sat up straight, half asleep - half awake, and turned it off. He decided that he'd talk to Gabriella today. He needed to know what was going on. Before anything else happened between them. He got dressed, and as usual, went to the Evans' house to pick up Sharpay. Ryan answered the door and smiled, before calling his sister down the stairs. Gabriella came to the door while Sharpay was walking down the stairs. Her and Troy looked at eachother, before Troy spoke.

'Hey, you alright?'

'Hey Troy. I'm good, you?' Gabriella asked.

'I'm great.' Troy said, smiling. Gabriella smiled too. She was happy that they'd actually said a word to eachother in ages. Troy broke the stare as Sharpay came to the door, happily bouncing and linking her arm with Troy's. Troy smiled at her, and said bye to Gabriella and Ryan, who left 2 minutes after them. Sharpay was going on to Troy about the school musical, and that she was going to be a lead. Again. Troy didn't care about this now. He had other things on his mind for the time being. But Sharpay didn't seem to notice. She was chatting, and chatting. She might have been chatting to a blank wall.

Soon enough, they were at East High. Sharpay wanted to go straight inside, but Troy wanted to wait for everyone. So, reluctantly, Sharpay agreed. Though honestly, the only person Troy was waiting for, was Gabriella. He figured the this would be the best time for them to talk. A few minutes later, Ryan and Gabriella walked up to them, both smiling. and then, the rest of the gang came. Gabriella walked up to Taylor and Kelsi, as Troy watched them greeting eachother and having one of their morning girly chats. Troy told Sharpay he'd be back in a minute, and walked over to the three.

Taylor noticed Troy walking up to them, and looked at him confused. Troy noticed this, but ignored it. He tapped Gabriella on the shoulder, and asked if he could talk to her. She agreed, though she was confused as to what he wanted to talk about. They walked away a little bit, and Troy started.

'Gabs..' He said.

'Yeah?' Gabriella asked.

'Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Gabriella asked, confused.

'Everything. Listen. I know we haven't talked to eachother for ages.' Troy said.

'No, Troy. You haven't talked to me for ages. Everytime you see me now, you ignore me and pretend that I don't exist.'

'What? That's not true.' Troy said, taken aback.

'It's not true, is it? Troy, now that we're not together, it's like you don't even want to be my friend. It's like we never even met.' Gabriella said.

'Look, Gabs. I don't know, but it's hard.'

'Hard? Why's it hard to talk to me? Or even acknowledge me?'

'Because. Look, I can't tell you now.' Troy said.

'Well if you can't tell me now, then when will you be able to?' Gabriella said, turning on her heels and leaving Troy standing there, shocked.

The bell went, and Troy walked back over to Sharpay, who was confused as to what Troy and Gabriella were talking about. She felt a little bit of jealousy when she saw them first talking, but once she'd seen Gabriella leaving Troy there, she felt a bit relieved. They weren't going to be getting back together anytime soon. As her and Troy walked to homeroom, Troy couldn't help but wonder. He wondered now if Chad was lieing. It definately seemed that way. Gabriella had left him there. On the spot. He must have looked like an idiot. He sat down next to Chad, who was confused about the whole thing before school.

'Man, what happened?' Chad asked.

'Don't wanna talk about it.' Troy said, his eyes facing Ms. Darbus.

'Come on, man.'

'No. Listen I'll tell you when I figure out all this mess. For now, I just need to think.' Troy said.

Chad decided to leave him, as he seemed to be quite worked up. He'd never known Troy to be this vexed and confused. But, then again, he'd never known Troy to have wanted one girl so bad. That one girl meaning Gabriella. And he's never known Troy to have that hard of a break-up. He didn't have a clue what his friend was going through, because Chad himself had never gone through this before. He didn't know what to say to Troy at all, so he kept quiet.

Over at Taylor's and Gabriella's table, the two were chatting quietly. Like Chad, Taylor also wanted to know what that was about before school. And unlike Troy, Gabriella told Taylor everything. She hated to keep things from her best friend. Gabriella told Taylor, while Taylor was listning intently. Every now and then, she was shocked at what Gabriella had said to Troy, but she didn't show it. She felt sorry for Troy. Taylor knew that Gabriella and Troy should have been together for ages, but not it seemed as if Gabriella really had moved on. Not that Ryan was bad. No, Ryan was nice, he just didn't seem the type of guy for Gabriella, as Troy was, and probably still is. Why couldn't Gabriella see that?

**A/N: So that's that. Hope you like it. I'll probably update in a few more days. It might even be tomorrow if I'm not doing anything. Which is quite likely coz it's a Sunday lol.**

**I just want to say thanks to the people who have reviewed my story the most:**

**actingalexis13**

**XxCharmedxX**

**AshelyZac4life**

**Thanks for reviewing. You three have been reading my story right from the beginning up to now, and it's nice to see that you like the story. I love reading your reviews, as I do with everyone else's. I hope you all continue to like the story as it goes on.**

**If anyone has any suggestions on what they want to see in the upcoming chapters, tell me please. I want to make this story as enjoyable and interestign as I can for you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Next chapter! R + R please!

Lunch that day decided to come around so slow for Troy. He hadn't been concentrating on his work, but on Gabriella. Like everyone knew, he had feelings for her, and he wasn't sure that they'd all go away. But he also had feelings for Sharpay, but he wasn't quite sure how big they were. The only way to find out, was for them to get together. Troy wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but you never know unless you try. So he decided to ask her while they walked to the cafeteria. He waited for her like always, after their lesson, and he started to walk slowly, so he could talk to her.

'Hey, Shar. I was thinking..' Troy started.

Sharpay frowned. _What's he gonna say? _She wondered.

'..that maybe we should go out. As in boyfriend and girlfriend?'

Sharpay smiled. 'Oh really? Yes!'

Troy smiled as she hugged him, and they held hands till they got to the cafeteria. They both walked to the normal table as usual, and Sharpay figured she'd tell the gang. Not to Troy's likeness, though. He didn't want everyone to think he'd gotten over Gabriella quick, and that sharpay was just a rebound. Because she wasn't. Troy wasn't like that. As they got to the table, Sharpay started.

'Ahem.' The gang looked at her, confused. 'Well, I just thought I'd tell you..ME AND TROY ARE TOGETHER!' She squealed in delight.

The gang were bewildered. Chad gave Troy a very confused glance, as to ask 'why?' Troy ignored it, and smiled at the gang while sitting down. He caught Gabriella's eye, but he was the first to drop the stare to talk to Sharpay. This little announcement got Gabriella thinking. She wondered when it would happen. She knew they'd get together sometime. It was always going to happen. Now she definately knew that Troy was over her. She know knew that he'd never want to be with her again. He had Sharpay. Gabriella decided that this was enough, and told Ryan she was going for a walk. He nodded, and Gabriella stood up and started walking towards the cafeteria door. Taylor noticed her, and followed.

'Gabs! what's up?' Taylor asked, after catching up with her.

'What? Oh, nothing.' Gabriella said, still walking.

'Nothing? Gabs, come on. I know it's something. Whenever you get up and walk out of the blue, something's wrong.'

'It's Troy.' Gabriella said.

'Troy?' Taylor asked, confused as to why her friend would be upset about him now. Then she got it. 'Oh. Him and Sharpay?'

Gabriella nodded. 'Now what? It's all because I shouted at him earlier isn't it?'

Taylor shook her head. 'No, of course not.' Although, she herself was unconvinced.

'Oh, Tay. It's just all going downhill now. Why did I have to end it before? Why did I have to be so jealous? But now, it seems as though I was right in ending it. He does like Sharpay more than a friend.'

'Gabs, listen to me girl. None of it's your fault. I still think you and Troy are the perfect couple. I'm sure Troy still loves you. And you obviosly still love him. But maybe you should both start seeing other people. At least for a little bit..' Taylor said.

'What? forget about Troy?' Gabriella asked, shocked.

'No. Not forget about him. You know, just to clear your heads up for a bit.'

'Well that would be hard, since I'm with Ryan, and Troy is now with his sister.'

Taylor laughed. 'Oh yeah. well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do.' She patter Gabriella on the shoulder, while leading her back to the cafeteria.

**A/N: So that's that. I'll update again tomorrow, after school**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely noting. Nada. Zilch :(

**A/N: **I'm sorry I took long to update. I've been quite busy, but I'm updating now! Yay! Lol. I won't be able to update throughout the weekend, as I'm staying round a family friend's till Sunday :( But I might update on Sunday. It depends what time we get back.

It was now time for their next lesson, and the gang had it together, except for Sharpay and Ryan. Those two had some extra practices for the musical..Troy and Gabriella had stopped doing them a long while ago, as it had caused so much havoc with the school. So they just stuck with basketball and the scolastic decathalon. As usual, Taylor and Gabriella sat together, as did Troy and Chad. Taylor had been telling Gabriella to talk to Troy about what was bothering her. But Gabriella had been putting it off. But Gabriella thought that if it would get Taylor off her back, she'd do it. She decided to talk to him on the way to next lesson.

When the bell went, Gabriella was the first out of the class. She waited until she saw Troy walk out, and she pulled him back, away from Chad. Chad was confused, but Taylor ran up to him to tell him what was going on. He nodded and carried on walking with Taylor. Troy, too was confused. They both started walking, Gabriella walking slowly. When she decided to bring it up.

'I'm happy about you and Sharpay.' Gabriella said, forcing a fake smiled.

Troy smiled. 'Thanks. You and Ryan are great, too. Even though you've been with him for ages.'

Gabriella laughed. They carried on walking in silence for a little bit. And then Troy started to talk again.

'Gabs. Why's it so hard for us to talk to eachother now? I mean, we're still friends aren't we?'

'Yeah, of course Troy. We're still friends. I'd rather be your friend than not have you in my life at all.' Gabriella covered her mouth, shocked at what she'd just said. Sh'ed just let on to Troy that she still liked him as more than a friend. Lucky for her, they'd just turned the corner to where their classroom was, so she walked quickly inside, Taylor giving her a questioning look as walked over to her. Gabriella sat down, putting her head in her hands. Troy then walked in, walking over to Chad. Like Taylor, Chad also gave him a questioning look, as Troy was walking in a sort of daze, still trying to figure out what Gabriell had meant with what she'd just said. The lesson started normally, doing work. And then Taylor decided to talk to Gabriella about it, as she'd been quiet all lesson.

'Gabs what's up?'

'Nothing.' Gabriella said, sounding unconvinced.

Taylor opened her mouth, shocked. 'You kissed him!'

'What? No Tay! why do you think that?'

'Yes you did. You kissed him! And you're with Ryan, that's why you're ignoring him!'

'Tay, we didn't kiss, alright? And I'm not ignoring him.' Gabriella said.

'Yes, you're ignoring him. He's been trying to get your attention for ages now. And if you didn't kiss, what did you do?'

'I told him I'd rather be his friend than not have him in my life at all.' Gabriella said, putting her head back into her hands.

'Ohhh.' Taylor said.

'Yes, ohhh.' Gabriella said, talking through her hands. 'I'm such an idiot! I had to say that. He's got a girlfriend, I've got a boyfriend. What's wrong with me?'

'Nothing's wrong with you Gabs. You can't always get over your ex.'

'Yeah, I know that. But what if he doesn't like me like he used to?'

'Gabs, I know for a fact that Troy likes you. The way he looks at you. The way you look at eachother.' Taylor said, trying to reassure her.

'Yeah, but we can't even hold a conversation. We have a few sentences, then bam! The conversation's over and we're standing there with nothing to say.'

Taylor nodded. 'Girl, it might be like that for a little bit. You're both trying hard to forget about eachother. Trying to see other people.'

Gabriella nodded. _She's right. We'll be like best friends again soon. _The lesson ended, and it was time to go home. Gabriella walked home, and decided to think. To think about Troy. Was she doing the right thing? Was she sure she liked Ryan more than she liked Troy? Of course! But she was still unconvinced. There was only one way to solve this..She'd have to go out with Ryan, and invite Sharpay and Troy along too. It was the only way they'd both be able to see that they were doing the right thing.

**A/N: So that's that. Short, I know. I'll hopefully update again on Sunday. Or maybe later today if I get a few reviews. So review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Hmm..I'm gonna stop doing these things now. You all know i don't own anything :) If I did, would I be writing fanfiction? Exactly :)

**A/N:** So..This is the next chapter. I'll probably only do about 5 more chapters, and it will be finished.

Once Gabriella got home, she found a note on the living room table, from her mum. She went over to it and read:

_Gabi, I'm not going to be home till late today. You'll have to buy some food._

Gabriella sighed, as she threw the note in the bin, to show her mum that she'd read it. She then flopped on the sofa, and started flicking through the channels. She was thinking. Again. Thinking about Troy. What she'd done. Would he go and tell Sharpay? Or Ryan? What would happen then? Ryan would hate her. And Sharpay would hate her even more. _It's all going wrong. _She thought. All those kept popping round her head, until she figured she had to do something. She would have to phone Ryan. And tell him to invite Troy and Sharpay. She walked up to the phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Ry.'

'Oh, Gabs! Hey. What's up?' Ryan asked.

'Nothing much. Hey do ya wanna go out today?' Gabriella asked.

'Erm..Yeah sure. Whereabouts?'

'I was just thnking the cinema or something. You know, a quiet night out, watching a movie.' Gabriella suggested.

'Yeah that would be good. What time?' Ryan asked.

'Oh, erm, about 7? And I was thinking you know, you could ask Sharpay to come. She could bring Troy aswell. I think I should get to know her better.'

Ryan smiled at this. 'Yeah, alright. Great. Well I'll come to your house at about 7 to pick ya up. Love ya!'

Gabriella put the phone down. She didn't smile when Ryan said 'Love ya.' She didn't even say it back. Gabriella was so confused. Yes, she loved Ryan. She thought the world of him. But she also thought the world of Troy. She knew that tonight wasn't gonna be that fun. She'd be watching Troy and Sharpay getting close all night. And she'd probably be doing the same with Ryan. And, she'd told Ryan that she wanted to get to know his sister. Which was definately NOT her intention. They still hated eachother. Especially now. Gabriella hated the fact that Troy took more notice of Sharpay than her. And now, they're going out, which Gabriella was not happy about at all. Of course she couldn't force Troy to break up with her. No. All that mattered was that Troy was happy. If Troy was happy, she was happy. Wasn't she?

Gabriella decided to get ready, so she slowly walked upstairs to her bedroom. As she walked in, she sighed. Her bedroom was a mess. She hadn't tidied it up for a few days, even with her mum's ranting and raving about keeping the house clean. But she'd had too many things on her mind now. As she walked to her over-crowded wardrobe, she flipped through the clothes. After ages of looking, she decided on a denim skirt, tights (as it wasn't too warm outside), a brown top, a brown belt and her brown fluffy boots. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she was happy. Gabriella looked at the time, and saw that it was now 6.45. She sighed, as she still had 15 minutes until Ryan would be there. She thought she'd rush time by tidying her room.

By the time Ryan rang the doorbell, Gabriella's room wasn't the tidyest, but you could atleast see the floor now. She smiled at him, and walked out to the car. As she got there, she saw Troy and Sharpay in the back. Her smile immeadiately turned into a frown. She thought they'd be meeting them there. But then she mentally slapped herself in her face. Sharpay's Ryan's sister. Of course they're gonna come together. As Gabriella got into the car, she saw Troy smile at her, which she returned. She then looked at Sharpay, who gave her the slightest of smiles. Gabriella sighed and turned around as Ryan got into the car.

The car journey was quiet, just with the occasional talking between the couples. Gabriella and Sharpay were looking out of eachothers' windows, Ryan had his eyes on the road, and Troy was trying to get Gabriella's attention without letting Sharpay notice. Gabriella didn't notice him, so he decided to stop trying. Eventually they parked up at the cinema, and they all walked in together. They went over to the board, and looked at what was on. Gabriella and sharpay were arguing over what film to watch, ad Ryan and Troy gave eachother confused and scared looks. Eventually, The girls decided on High School Musical 2 **(A/N: Yeah, I know they haven't even finished filming it yet, and it isn't being released in cinemas, but I couldn't think of anything else haha)** which is definately not what they wanted to see. But they both knew they couldn't win with sharpay and Gabriella.

They went in, and the two girls were singing along to every song..The boys swore the girls must have watched this too many times in the cinema before to now the songs. But before they knew it, they were singing the songs aswell. Gabriella and troy kept on switching glances at eachother, but Ryan and sharpay didn't notice. Once the film finished, Troy decided to talk to Gabriella on her own for a little bit. He pulled her away from the confused Evan twins.

'Do you still like me?' Troy asked.

'What?' Gabriella asked, shocked.

'Do you still like me?'

'Troy, what's that supposed to mean?'

'I need to know, Gabs.' Troy said.

'I don't know, Troy.' Gabriella said, as she walked back over to Ryan, and Troy walked back to Sharpay.

The car ride back to Gabriella's was quiet again, and Gabriella was in deep thought. _Should I have told him? Yes! I should have. Now I've lost my chance._ Troy could see her in deep thought, and he was wondering basically the same thing. _Does she like me? Was she only joking? _What only seemed lke 2 minutes, they pulled up to Gabriella's house. As she got out, she kissed Ryan goodbye and said bye to Troy and Sharpay. But before walking into her house, she put her head through Troy's window and told him.

'I do.'

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll update again on Sunday. Or even maybe later today. That will mean you got 3 chapters in one day :O How nice am I? Haha :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Hmm..I'm gonna stop doing these things now. You all know i don't own anything :) If I did, would I be writing fanfiction? Exactly :)

**A/N:** I've just got back from the family friend's house, so I thought I'd update as I'm bored now :( I don't feel too well either..Driving along mountain roads isn't good lol.

Once Gabriella left, Troy was in deep thought again. _She's just told me the truth. The fact that she does still like me. But was she sure? _Again, these thoughts kept on going through his mind. Troy had no clue what to do. Was he to break up with Sharpay? But then what if Gabriella doesn't break up with Ryan? What if Gabriella did still like him, but she like Ryan more now? Troy honestly didn't know what to do. They'd now turned up at his house, and Troy got out. He gave Sharpay a quick goodbye kiss, and said bye to Ryan. As he walked up his driveway, he figured he'd have to phone Chad.

Troy walked through his front door, and imediately reached for the phone. His parents were in the kitchen, so he'd have some privacy if he stayed in the hallway, as the kitchen door was basically closed. He dialed his best friend's number, and after 4 rings, he picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hey Chad. Listen. I need your help.' Troy said.

'Erm..alright.' Chad said, uneasy.

'Right. So I've just been out with Sharpay, Gabriella and Ryan.'

Chad let out a little 'Ohh.'

'Yeah, and I asked Gabriella after the movie if she still liked me. But she said she didn't know. And then when we got to her house, she goes to me 'I do.''

'Okay..So what do you need help with?' Chad asked.

'Chad! All of it!' Troy shouted down the phone.

'Look man. I don't know what to say. Do you like Gabriella?'

'Yeah.' Troy said, in a 'duhh' fashion.

'Right. Do you like Sharpay?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.' Replied Chad.

'Is that all you can say? 'Oh.'?' Troy asked.

'Man, I don't know what to tell ya. You're gonna have to choose who you wanna be with.'

'It's too hard! I like them both!'

'Unless you wanna cheat on them, then I'm soory mate. Like I said. Choose.' Chad said.

Troy sighed, and replied with an 'Okay' and hung up the phone.Once he hung up the phone, he went into the kitchen to tlel his parents he was home. His parents were in a conversation which sounded important, so he left the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom. What Chad had told him wasn't much use at all. He knew he'd have to choose. But he thought his best friend might have been able to help him a little bit more than to tell him what he already knew.

As the night got later, Troy wasn't getting any more tired. He didn't go to bed, as it was no use trying to get to sleep without being tired. He went downstairs into the living room to watch TV. His parents were still in the kitchen, so he could watch whatever he wanted. Finally, at 11.45, he started to feel tired, so he slowly walked up to his bedroom. He pulled off his clothes, and with only his boxers on, he slipped under his covers.

Not long after, just as Troy had started to dose off, his mobile rang. He picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller id as he ws too tired, and pressed the green button.

'Hello?' Troy said.

'Troy?'

'Who's this?' Troy asked in a sleepy tone.

'Gabriella.'

Troy shot up. 'Gabriella?' _Why would she be calling me? He thought. _'What's up?'

'Nothing. I was just about to go to bed. I've got something to tell you.' Gabriella said.

'Okay..What?'

'I..I've broke up with Ryan.'

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short. I thought I'd leave it there for now. I might udate again later. If not, then it will be tomorrow after school.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is owned.

**A/N: **Hmm..So this is the next chapter. It will soon be finished, hopefully by Thursday. The same with 'It's Not That Easy.' then, once those two are finished, I can carry on with my other fics. Once I've finished them I'll start a new one. If you have any ideas about a new fic, then tell me in reviews :) Thanks!

Troy just stood there, not saying anything back.

'Troy? Hello?' Gabriella shouted down the phone.

'What? Oh, sorry. What? Why?' Troy asked.

'I don't know. I knew that if I wanted to be really happy, I'd have to be with someone I love and trust.'

'And that's not Ryan?' Troy asked, his hopes getting higher.

'No.' Gabriella simply said.

'Then who is it?'

'I don't know yet. I'll find out when I meet him' Gabriella told him.

'Oh.' Troy said bluntly.

'Look Troy. I've gotta go to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow at school.' Gabriella said, hanging up.

As Troy hung up the phone, he kept on thinkign about what he'd just been told. Gabriella had broken up with Ryan. His first and probably only true lonve had broken up with her boyfriend. But was it for him? Troy had absolutely no idea. Sure she'd told him that she did still like him. But she hadn't told him that it was him who she wanted to be with. Troy could only hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the next morning, and as usual, Troy walked up to the Evans' door, ringing the doorbell. And, as usual, Ryan answered. But this time, instead of being his happy and excitement-filled self, he was looking very glum. Troy smiled at him, and Ryan smiled back weakly, moving over so he could let Troy in. Troy knew what Ryan was so glum - Gabriella. But he didn't want to talk to him about it. Troy knew how painful it was for Gabriella to break up with him, and now one of his friends had gone through the same thing.

Not long after, Sharpay came down the stairs, her usual bouncy self. Troy smiled at her, and offered to give Ryan a lift so school aswell. Ryan agreed, and sat in the back of Troy's car, Sharpay in the front passenger seat. The ride to school was fairly quiet, Sharpay didn't want to say anything that would hurt her brother, but she wanted to tell him how much of a bitch Gabriella was. She'd broken two people's hearts. One person was Troy. Yes, Sharpay had finally got what she wanted out of it, but Gabriella had still broke his heart. And she'd broke Ryan's. Sharpay's twin brother. Sharpay wasn't happy at all about this, but there was nothing she could do. Ryan had made her promise not to do anything, and Sharpay always kept her promises to her brother.

Once the three got to school, Ryan was the first out of the car. He walked up to Kelsi, and they both started talking and laughing like usual. Troy and Sharpay walked up to the gang together. Gabriella shot a quick glance at Troy, and then turned back to Taylor, to carry on their conversation. Taylor also looked at Troy, wondering what he was going to do. Gabriella had obviously told Taylor about her and Troy's phone conversation the night before.

As the gang were talking, the bell sounded. Troy sighed and groaned as they all started walking into the school, and groaned even more once Ms. Darbus stepped into the room. _Why can't she have just one day off. _He wondered. He looked at Chad, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. As he turned to face Ms. Darbus, she'd already started on the usual morning announcements. Troy groaned even more at the sound of her talking about the next musical. Sure, Troy loved acting and singing. But it always reminded him of the happy times he'd spent with Gabriella.

Finally, the bell sounded, and the class walked to their next lesson. Troy, Chad, Jason, Gabriella and Taylor had English, so they walked together. Gabriella still hadn't properly acknowleged Troy yet today, which scared him a little bit. He now wondered if what he was thinking was true. Maybe Gabriella didn't want to be with him again. Maybe she wanted to see someone completely different. He sighed as these thoughts were going through his head, and suddenly, they entered the next classroom. Everyone sat in their normal places, waiting for the teacher to turn up.

As the teacher entered the classroom, he told everyone to quieten down. He started to talk, and as he did, Gabriella and Taylor started to finish their conversation, whispering as quiet as they could.

'So, what you gonna do?' Taylor asked.

'What do you mean?' Gabriella asked.

'You know, about Troy.'

'I don't know.' Gabriella said, facing her head down to her table.

'What do you mean you don't know? Do you love him?'

**A/N: Yeah, kinda short I know. I'll update again later. I promise :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **So this is the next chapter. There will only be at the most, two more chapters after this one.

Gabriella didn't answer Taylor. She just froze. Did she still love him? Gabriella was in a little daze, as Taylor was waiting impatiently for Gabriella to answer.

'Hello?' Taylor said, waving her hands in front of Gabriella's face.

Gabriella then jolted back to reality. 'Huh? What?'

'Do you love him?' Taylor asked.

'I, erm..I..Taylor I think we should start on our work.' Gabriella said, picking up her pen and copying off the board.

Taylor sighed. Gabriella had never kept anything from her before. Why was it so hard for her to say yes or no? Did Gabriella actually know what she felt for Troy? All Taylor knew was the she wasn't going to get a straight answer from her yet. Taylor also picked up her pen, copying from the board like Gabriella. Gabriella was thinking, and she couldn't help but look at Troy who was also busy copying from the board. She then turned back to her paper, continuing.

Eventually after a few hours, it was lunch time. Gabriella had been waiting for lunch to come all day. Because at lunch, she wouldn't have Taylor asking questions about her feelings for Troy. That is, if there were any. Which Gabriella still had no idea. As she sat there, talking with the gang, she noticed Troy and Sharpay acting a little differently towards eachother. They weren't talking and laughing together as usual. Instead, Troy was chatting to Jason, and Sharpay was eating her foor in peace. Gabriella was confused. _They haven't broken up?_ She wondered.

Chad noticed Gabriella's face, and saw that it kept on switching between Troy and Sharpay. He lent over to her and whispered, 'No, they haven't broken up.'

Gabriella looked at him, alarmed. How did he know what she was thinking? Was it that obvious? Gabriella shrugged it off. Chad was one of her best friends. Of course he'd realise what was up. He knew everything about her and Troy. They both told him basically everything. But Chad was also confused, along with Taylor. Gabriella wasn't showing many signs that she actually did still love Troy. They didn't have a clue to whether she did, or if it was just because she hated him with Sharpay, as her and Sharpay still hated eachother.

The gang carried on talking, and since Chad's random sentence, nothing had come up about her and Troy, which Gabriella was happy about. She didn't want to talk about it. Especially when she had no idea what was going on inside her. Yes, she'd broken up with Ryan. She still wanted to be friends with him. Ryan was a good boyfriend, but just not that special person. Gabriella honestly had no idea who that special person was. She was trying to make her heart say it was Troy. But her heart wouldn't. Just her head.

It was time for next lesson, and the gang walked to class together as they all had the same class. Everyone sat in their usual places, listening to the teacher talking about the war, which really didn't interest the class. Unfortunately, though, no one had any choice. Eveyone had to study History, as it was compulsory. Gabriella groaned as she listened. Taylor was itching to talk to Gabriella about Troy. But everytime she started, Gabriella would change the subject completely.

**A/N: Omg, this is like really short. Sorry :( I'll update again tomorrow. Probably twice, and then I think that will be the end. I might do a sequel. If I do, it won't be started until I've finished or nearly finished my other fics.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I'm thinking of just leaving this one as the last chapter now. So yeah, the story's finished:)

It was now the end of school, and Gabriella had just got to her house. As she walked up her driveway, she figured something. She hadn't thought of Troy all the way home. Gabriella was amazed, and laughed at her own reaction. As she turned her key in the door and walked inside, she felt a sense of happiness. Yes, she was happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time. _Does this have anything to do with Troy? _She wondered. She shrugged it off, and dialed Taylor's number.

'Hello?'

'Hey Tay!' Gabriella said.

'Oh Gabs. Hey. You seem happy.'

'Yep.'

'Why?' Taylor asked.

'I haven't thought of Troy _all _the way home.' Gabriella said.

'Oh. So you don't feel anything for him?'

'I don't know.' Gabriella said, her tone lowering now.

'Oh.' Taylor said.

'Well, Tay. I'm gonna go. I'll phone ya again later!' Gabriella said, and hung up the phone before Taylor could reply.

Once she hung up the phone, Gabriella started thinking. Taylor had now got her thinking. Again. About Troy. Now, Gabriella was really confused. She'd never been this confused before. Well, she'd never had a reason to be this confused before. As she was thinking, she walked into the living room, and started flicking through channels. She jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket, and 'The Start Of Something New' ringtone started playing. Gabriella knew who was phoning. This ringtone was only set to one person.

She took out her phone, and answered. 'Hey Troy.'

'Hey, you alright?'

'Yeah I'm good, you?' Gabriella asked, wondering why he was calling.

'Good. I'm great.'

'That's good.'

'Yeah, so I've been thinking.' Troy started

'Thinking? About what?' Gabriella asked.

'Well, the whole..yeah..thing.'

'Thing?'

'Me, you, Sharpay.' Troy said.

'Ohh. What about it?' Gabriella asked, wondering what he was going to say.

'Well, I've been thinking about it a lot for like the past few days.'

'And?'

'And I think we should just stay friends.' Troy said.

'Friends?' Gabriella asked. 'Yeah, friends is good.'

'Really? You don't mind?' Troy asked.

'No, why would I mind?'

'Well it's just that you and Sharpay don't get along. It's gonna be hard for you.'

'Oh. Well I'm sure we can work something out.'

Troy smiled. 'Oh, good. Well that's all I wanted to say. I'll see ya tomorrow Gabs!' Troy said, as Gabriella hung up.

Gabriella was surprised. She didn't feel one ounce of pain or jealousy. Was this true? Did she have no more feelings for Troy? Only as friends? It seemed that way. Gabriella now smiled, as she figured she'd made her mind up. It was all okay now.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter at all :( But I thought I would finish the story. Thanks to my reviewers :) Love ya all. I hope you liked the outcome lol.**


End file.
